Fire & Cat : A Xman humor love story
by Hinoshi
Summary: I'll keep this short. This is a semi-humorous story. The main character falls for Logan. There a few under lying stories twisted in with this story. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Fire & Cat: XMan humor love story!

Chapter 1  
  
"Logan! You son-of-a Bitch! Bring me back my bike!!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs as Logan sped away on his bike. "One day, I pray, you and Logan will get along. Maybe I am asking too much of you, am I Scott?" Prof. X asked looking on at the road that Logan had just sped down. "You're not asking to much of me, Professor, you're asking too much of him though." Scott turned and walked back into the school with the professor. "Am I really? Logan seems to be okay with the idea, he just says that you are the one with the problem." Professor let out a small chuckle.  
  
Logan sped down the old dirt road, at top speed, when he had to come to a screeching halt for a dark figure jumped out in front of him. "What the hell?" Logan stopped the bike and set there for a second, keeping it balanced with his foot, and looked in the direction of where the shadow went. "Who the hell was that? That road looks old. I wonder where it leads?" Logan started the bike and turned it down the old dirt road. Logan came up on an old large factory building with two large steel doors, one was open enough for one body to get thru. Logan walked in hiding behind a large pillar as he heard a woman's voice call out. "I got you all some food." At that about 13 to about 17 cats came out of nowhere. "Holy shit! It's the cat woman!" Logan said under his breath. "Oh, there are all my little ones. Mommy has gotten you all some more food, and, even some for me this time." The woman pored about a 15-pound bag of cat food into a large bowl and placed the rest of the food into a small fridge. The woman looked about 25 years old had dark black hair up in a pony tail and all black leather body suit on in black hiking boots. "I sware those town people get more and more bitchy every time I go to get food." She sat down with a cat in her lap and a bottle of beer in her hand, she stroked the cats back and continued to talk. "Just as I was leaving the store some little punk kid tried to put the moves on me, I told the shit no of course. He threatened to tell everyone my "secret" if I didn't do as he said." Logan stood there silently watching when he heard another voice from behind him call to the girl. "Hey Black Panther Ya' home!" another woman walked up to the woman and sat by her picking up and petting another cat. "Yeah of course I'm home. So what brings you to my little hobble? Ya come to listen to my story about my trip into town, Fire Cracker?" "I sware if you don't stop calling me fire cracker, I'm going to turn you into a fried kitty on a stick." Both the women laugh. The arrival looks about 21 years old with light brown hair up in a braid down her back with fire red tips. She wore red and black shorts and white tennis shoes and a red and black T-shirt.  
  
Logan stands there still quite, and thinks to himself, "What? Are theses girls mutants or something?" He looks back at them and the one called "Black Panther" is gone. "What the?" When Logan turned back around he found himself face to, upside down, face to the woman. "Is there something I can help you with sir? Considering you fallowed me here." She dropped down from the bar she was hanging from and stood in front of Logan. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "We share the same eyes I see. Come on over to the table and meet my friend and family." She swiveled her hips past him and moved her head in the direction of the table. Logan gulped loud as he watched her hips sway. "Alright! Panther, you found yourself a man huh!" Fire laughed. "Oh shut up, he fallowed me home." She laughed. "Ya know I always thought I would use the excuse on my cat, never on a man." Both the women laugh as Logan sits in the closest chair he can find. "So tell me, what is your name handsome. Or, will I have to make one up for you like I have to do with me cats?" Panther laughed. "My name is Lo-Lo- Logan." He stammered. "Okay, Lo-Lo-Logan. My name is Rene'e and this is my friend Shony. I'm sure you heard enough to know what we are, you're not one of the mutant haters that love to turn us in to the cops are you?" Rene'e looked on awaiting the answer. "No, I'm not a mutant hater. What kind of mutant are you any way?" Logan looked from Rene'e to Shony back to Rene'e again. "Well, Shony, has the ability to create and control fire. Where as, I, am a lab test flunky." Logan rose his eyebrow at Rene'e. "A "lab test flunky"? What is that?" "That, my handsome questioner, is what I am. You see I am a mutant but I wasn't originally like this. I was pretty much normal, for a mutant. I am able to heal 200 times faster then a normal human, I'm telepathic, I am also telekinetic, I can also control the weather and such just a little. When some nuts scientists found out about me they kidnapped me and turned me into what I am today." Rene'e stroked the cat in her lap calmly. "What is that? What are you now?" Logan asked as a black cat rubbed against his leg. "Well you see they grafted indestructible metal to my skeletal structure and spliced me with feline DNA. So now I have the extra senses of a cat and six inch long claw like things that come from my knuckles, well actually from between them. See." With that she balled up her hand into a fist and three claws came from each hand, one claw from between each knuckle. Logan's jaw dropped to the floor then he looked at his own hands then back at Rene'e.  
  
"Do you remember who did this too you?" He calmly asked. "Nope not the slightest idea. I'm sure they are Science Government people though. I don't remember much of my past, I can only remember from 17 years ago. You see I've looked like this as long as I can remember." Rene'e pulled her claws in and looked at Logan waiting for him to say something. He was silent for about three minutes then he stood up doubled up his fists and HIS claws came out then he pulled them back in. "WOOOhhhhh! Well if that don't beat all, Rene'e he is just like you. Except I don't think he has all your gifts, I bet he is just a healer." Shony said with her eyes wide and a grin on her face to match the cheesier cats. "I'll be damned to hell. How long have you had those?" Rene'e asked watching as Logan pulled up the chair. "For about 18 years I think. That is as far back as I can remember." Rene'e sighed as Shony watched waiting for the next word. "So, You, were the one they were talking about. The one that got away. This is great! Now I finally know who they meant." Rene'e smiled and let out a healthy laugh. "Hey I thought you said you didn't remember your past? Were you lying to me?" Shony stood up in protest to Renée's laugh. "I don't, but, I do remember finding some old tape recording of my progress and the progress of others laying around me when I woke up in the middle of no where with no memory of who I was. I went through the whole lot of those tapes and heard nearly my whole story plus about Wolverine, "the one that got away"."  
  
"Oh, well, sorry about that then." Shony smiled and shrugged her shoulders then looked at Logan. "Well, can I see those tapes?" He asked standing up and looking at Rene'e. "Sure, wait, no. I kind of got pissed off and broke them." Shony let out a loud laugh. "Your anger problem is going to get the best of you one day. Maybe you'll find someone with the same cocky "don't give a damn" ideas like you." "I doubt it! Sorry Logan, if I would of known. I might of, wait, no I wouldn't of. You would not of liked what you saw on those tapes. So now it is time for you to be off. Now go, bye-bye." Rene'e pushed Logan towards the door as cats ran out from under and under her feet. "Wait a DAMN minute! I've got to know what was on those tapes." Logan got quite for a second and thought about Professor X. "Would you be willing, you and Shony, to come with me to New York?" "NEW YORK! OF COURSE!" Shony screeched. "Why New York? What is there that I want?" "There is a school there for mutants and the guy running the school is telepathic like you, if you wont tell me what's on those tapes at least tell him. He is one of few people that give a damn about Humans and Mutants getting along." "I should care, why?" Rene'e began to get rather annoyed with Logan's constant jabbering. "Stop being such a damn bitch and come with me, wait, here take this. It shows you how to get there. If you wanna come, come. If not then don't." Logan growled and walked out the door leaving the two women standing there with wide eyes.  
  
"Logan where is my bike? You had better not of scratched it." Scott wined as Logan, stone like, pushed past him. "Not now." Logan said behind his clinched teeth. "No, now! I have had it with you stealing my bike for your little joy rides!" Before Scott could get out another sentence Logan had him against the wall with his claws at his throat. "Well, Well, well. Shony, you where right, I did find someone with the same anger problem that I have. Lucky me." Rene'e laughed as she and Shony, along with Professor X., walked up behind Logan and Scott. "Logan put Scott down, and, Scott leave Logan alone he has had a rough day. Hasn't he Miss. Rene'e?" Rene'e smiled a little and nodded. "Yep, a very bad day. Hi Lo-Lo-Logan. Surprised to see us here?" Shony waved and eyed Scott. "Love the glasses there stud." Shony winked and smiled at Scott. "Shony." "Yeah Rene'e?" "Remember what I told you about flirting with the locals?" "Yeah, not too." "Because?" "Because, they may carry some kind of ignorance cold that could kill the intelligent people, like us." "Right, now shall we continue on the tour Professor?" Professor X. nodded with a chuckle as they passed Logan and Scott. Logan laughed loudly and let go of Scott. "What are you laughing at? She meant you." "No, I meant you. Shony was flirting with you, so I was talking about you. I mean who would be dumb enough to piss Logan off but someone with little to no intelligence." Rene'e laughed as she caught up with the Professor and Shony. "I think I'm starting to like that girl." Logan laughed as he walked away.  
  
---------------Some Time Later----------------  
  
"Lo-Lo? Where are you Lo-Lo? Damnit, I hate when he runs off like this. Oh, well. I'm in his room, what can I set on fire?" Shony laughed as she walked around Logan's empty room. "Nothing, now, get out of my room Shony." Logan said as he stepped into his room from the hallway. "And why not? It'll add a little "Flare" to your dull room." "I'm sure, Lo-Lo, I mean Logan, would love to redecorate but not right now." Rene'e laughed as she walked up behind Logan. "No, I wouldn't. I like my room the way it is thank you. Now, Leave. Both of you." "Touchyyyy! I was only kiddin' with ya'. You pick em' great Rene'e." Shony pushed past Logan. "Oh shut up. He is the one that fallowed ME home remember? Come on Shony, Lo-Lo, is no fun." Rene'e grabbed Shony's arm as they walked away. "Lo-Lo's no fun." Laughed Scott. "Can it! One eyed wonder boy". Logan growled as he closed his door with a slam and fell on his bed. "Those two girls are a pain in my ass.  
  
Constantly bugging me, especially that Shony. Rene'e ain't half bad, cute, but bitchier then Rouge on the rag." "Well, I'm so sorry you feel that way. GET OVER IT! You're cute when you angry." "VERY!" Shony yelled from behind Rene'e. "I'm not angry." "Liar-Liar! I can read your mind remember? I know everything you are thinking, and I for one like it." Rene'e laughed and walked past Shony. "He likes me too right? Rene'e? Does he?" Shony ran off after Rene'e. "He thinks you're his little annoying sister, or something, I didn't look." "Hehe. God help us all. Those girls are dangerous, if upset, and even more so when hyper." Professor laughed as he wheeled past Logan's room.  
  
"Rouge! Hey, hold up! Christ girl, you run faster then most people in a marathon. Who you running too?" Shony asked as she walked up to Rouge. "I was going to go see Bobby." "Oh, he your MAN? Ha, it's cool. So what do you know about Lo-Lo?" "Lo-Lo? How old are you?" "Um going on 21, why?" "No reason, I just figured someone of your age would call him Logan, not Lo-Lo." "Shows what happens when you think. I like him, so I call him that because it annoys him. Oh, wait; you like him too don't you. Some of the girls told me about how he saved your life, and, how much you are in love with him. It's really sad you know. A girl thinking she could hook up with a guy like Logan, considering, he has he heart set on Jean Gray." Shony gave a cocky grin and walked past her. "Well bye for now, Rouge." Shony laughed as she waved and walked on. Rouge began to cry a little. "Don't let Shony get to you. She is mostly just talk, no show. She just gets a charge from making people mad, when she could never get or keep a relationship with anyone she takes it out on people who can." Rene'e jumped from the top of a tree near Rouge. "I'm not letting her get to me." "Oh really? Lying is a sin you know? You're going to go to hell for that. Ha! All us mutants are going to go by what the bible beaters at my old town used to say." "They really used to tell you that? I bet your a lot like Logan, moving from town to town every time someone finds out what you are and runs you out." "Yeah I guess you could say that me and Logan are a lot alike. We share the same lake of memory, and bad attitude." Rene'e laughed as she and Rouge met up with Bobby. "Hey, aren't you that "Black Panther" chick everyone is talking about?" "That depends on what they have been saying." "Oh, it is all good stuff. Like you and Logan are a couple and everything, and that you kicked Mr. Logan's ass with one punch." "Wow! I did all that cool. I can't wait to tell Shony. Okay first off, I've never physically fought with Logan, verbally we have argued. Also, Logan and me are not a couple. Even though I wouldn't mind it, we are not." Rene'e shrugged her shoulders, patted Bobby on the head and whispered to both him and Rouge, "Now if you tell anyone that I said that, I WILL kill you. That is no lie." She walks off to find Shony laughing to herself.  
  
"Hey Shony! Have you heard the latest?" "No?" Shony answered as Rene'e walked up too her with Logan coming up slowly the other way out of both of theirs line of sight. "I'm supposed to have kicked Logan's ass, and, we are supposed to be a couple. I sware rumors will be the end of every nosy high school student." "Yeah, I'm sure it will be. So, You and Lo-Lo are a thing? To bad you guys aren't, huh?" "Yeah, I guess. I don't know there are the things that I can't stand about him." "There are more things that you adore about him though." "Oh, really. Kinda like you and Scott?" "What?" "Oh, come on. Don't play dumb. I've seen how you look at him in the halls and at meal times. You are stuck on him, and, you can't stand Jean because she has him and you don't. I also know it was you who set her car on fire after she and Scott came home from one of their little dates." "That wasn't me! Yeah, okay, it was. She had it coming though." "I'm sure she did."  
  
"Hey Logan. Where in hell have you been? Professor has been looking everywhere for you, he was about to use that mutant mind finding thing." Rene'e asked as she ran up to Logan, out of breath. "I was out." "Doing what? Tell me now or I'll read your mind later." Rene'e laughed. "I was out, ahum, feeding your cats." "You-you fed my cats. That's really sweet of you Logan, thanks. I hate to ask, but, is that a cat in you coat or are you just happy to see me?" Logan laughed and put his hand in his coat and pulled out an all black kitten. "It's a kitten, and" he said under his breath to Rene'e "I'm happy to see you." Rene'e laughed and took the kitten from Logan. "Oh, really. Remind me to thank you appropriately later." Rene'e gave Logan a sly smile as they walked behind one of the dorm buildings to come across Shony and Scott. With the first sight of the two they hid behind the corner wall. "Scott, you know if Jean were ever to find out." Shony said short of breath, from heavy kissing of course. "She won't, not until we are ready to tell her, and everyone." With that Logan and Rene'e stepped out from the corner wall. "Well some of us already know. Boy, Jean is going to love to hear about this. Won't she Logan?" "Oh, yep. So will the Professor." Logan and Rene'e looked at each other then back at Scott and Shony. "You had better not tell Rene'e, you either Lo-Lo." "Oh we won't, of course, we will have to ask some things of you. First, you have to stop calling Logan Lo-Lo, and you also have to stop teasing Rouge. Oh, and one more thing, you might want to tell Gambit about this wont you?" "Gambit? Who the hell is Gambit?" Scott asked looking at Shony. "OH! You didn't tell him about your little fling? Well Gambit was her ex but she still has a thing for him." Shony laughed loudly and walked over to Rene'e. "Okay I won't call Logan Lo-Lo, if I can help it. Oh yeah, Scott, I don't really like you. I was just seeing if you were a better kisser then Gambit. You are SO not. Oh, yeah, you're um smaller too." At hearing that Logan bust up laughing along with Rene'e. "You actually looked?" Rene'e asked. "Well, I talked him into ya' know but I played it off like I got a phone call on my cell and walked away."  
  
"Bravo! Shony, I admire you. Don't you Rene'e?" "Oh always. Come on lets go get something to eat. Logan stop laughing at Scott, even tough, he got PLAYED LIKE A FOOL!" Rene'e laughed when Logan got a serious look on his face. "Okay, we are pushing it a little, come on Scott we wont tell." Logan walked up and put his arm around his shoulder in a friendly way. "We wont tell that" right in Scott's ear at the top of his lungs" YOU GOT PLAYEEEEDD!" Logan laughed and walked off with Shony and Rene'e. "I knew I liked you two. Did you plan all this?" "Yep, well sort of. Shony wanted to see how loyal Scott was, and I just wanted a good laugh. We both got what we wanted."  
  
Scott still standing there with a look of shock, "That sucked. I hope no one else was around to see that." Professor wheeled by with a small radio being fallowed by Shony, the radio playing" No Scrubs" by TLC. **Writer of story laughs loudly** "Hey what are you laughing at Author!?" **YOU GOT PLAYED**  
  
Jubilee walks by Scott a few weeks later singing along with all the girls with her, including Shony, Rene'e, Jean, and Rouge fallowed by Professer, "EVERYWHERE I GO I SEE THE SAME HOE!" Logan walked behind Rene'e with the boom box playing the music with a grin to match the Cheshire cat. "YOU WONT LET ME LIVE IT DOWN WILL YOU?" Rene'e and Logan look back at him, "NO!" Shony laughs and twirls Gambit's staff wearing his coat as well, with Gambit by her side. Gambit walks over to Scott, "So you are the one that my little lady played, your sad. Suger' so Remy better then him right? Good. Pardon Remy while he joins the ladies in another song." He walks over with the others and beings to sing again. "Everywhere I go I see the same hoe!" Nightcrawler sung along as he appeared behind the hoe, and still in tune and key with the song sings "AND HERE HE IS!" Before Scott can react appears by the others as they walk away.  
  
------------------Some Months Later**they have finally left Scott alone**---  
  
"Logan? Wake up. Logan?" Rene'e lightly touches Logan's arm to wake him. Logan tosses and turns and mumbles in his sleep. "Logan." Rene'e pushes his arm and he wakes up with a yell and his claws extended, but Rene'e moves out of the way. "Damnit Logan! Are you okay? You have another one of your dreams again? If you would just talk to the Professor, I'm sure he could help you." "What are you doing in my room? Wait, forget the question. I've tried talking to him, he doesn't seem to be too concerned about it. He keeps telling me to let them thru." Rene'e sighs and sits at the edge of Logan's bed as Logan sits up and leans against the headboard. "Yeah they keep telling me that shit too. They always say, "they understand" what I'm feeling, they don't understand a damn thing. They didn't go thru it. You and I are the only ones that know what it was and is like living with what we lived thru." Logan leaned towards Rene'e using his hand to softly have her face him. " Don't worry. We understand and that is all that matters, who gives a shit if the geeks understand or not." He flashes her one of his cocky sweet understanding smiles and kisses her lips softly. Right when Rene'e was about to return the kiss Shony and Gambit come running in pushing the door open. "I, guess they are okay now." Shony said as she stood there with her eyes wide. "Remy do believe they are suger'." "Shony! Oh, never mind. Goodnight Logan. See you in the morning." "Aww go on Rene'e stay, we didn't see a thing, did we Gambit dear?" "No, nothing at all." Gambit winks as he and Shony walk back out the door. "I'll just go, if I don't stop them god and the devil will know all about this, I wouldn't mind much but Shony sometimes has a problem with stretching the truth a little. Okay, a lot." Rene'e quickly kisses Logan and walks out his door and closes it.  
  
"What are you talking about Logan? You're going where? NO! Mad, that is putting it lightly. Well fuck you too." Rene'e hung up the phone and growled out loud. "BY THE GODS! IF IT WOULD DO ANY GOOD I WOULD GUT THAT BASTARD!" Shony walks up to Rene'e with a laugh. "Yeah, that would be cool, but it would do no good. So what was the fight about this time?" "Logan ran off again and didn't tell me where. He calls and says, "I'm out for a while I'll be back". He doesn't say where he is out too." Rene'e growled again as she and Shony walk down the hallway and into one of the classrooms where Ororo was teaching. "Oh hello Miss. Rene'e and Miss. Shony. Will you be joining the class today?" "You could say that, Shony here, needs to learn a little History. She isn't too bright. Yet, I live with it." Rene'e laughed and dodged one of Shony's fireball attacks. "I was kidding, lighten up will you. We will just sit down here in the back and listen okay?" "Okay, but this time, no spitballs okay you two?" the other kids in the class laugh as the two women sit down. "Spoil sport." Shony laughed pulling out a very large straw. "I mean it Shony. You try that again today and I will send you straight to the Professor." All the students go "Ohhhh." "Quite everyone. Now let us finish where we left off. You leaving already ladies?" "Yeah, I don't want to have to go to D-hall ya know what I mean?" Shony laughed as she and Rene'e stumbled out of the class. "I don't want D-hall?" Rene'e laughed mockingly at Shony. "Well I didn't. You know what, I know something you don't know." "Okay, Shony, that was mature. What do you know that I don't?" "Where Logan is." "WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME AREN'T YOU?" "Yeah, maybe, what is it worth to ya'?" Rene'e drew her claws and placed them at Shony's throat and holding her arm with her free hand. "How much is it worth too You?" "Um, you cheat. He went to the fight rink in Canada." "That's it? He wanted to go there? Oh, I get it; he didn't want me knowing because I would want to come along. Well I'll be on my way. I'll show him who the real "King" of the ring is." "Okay, sure, whatever. CAN I COME TOO?" "Sure." "AWSOME! BATTLE OF THE MUTANT LOVERS!" "Yeah whatever come on lets go."  
  
"DO YOU WANT THIS MAN TO TAKE ALL YOUR WELL EARNED MONEY?" the cage announcer yells into the microphone as Logan leans against the cage. "NOOOOOO!" the crowd screams. "WHO WILL GET OUR MONEY BACK?" the man yells as Rene'e and Shony walk in. Rene'e grins and high fives her friend, for luck, as she yells. "I WILL!" "YES, THANK YOU, A REAL MA- WOMAN?" the crowd laughs as Rene'e climbs in. "WHAT IS THIS A WOMAN? A WOMAN CAN'T FIGHT!" a tall man yells. "You wana bet that little man? I bet you all the money in your wallet that she will last longer then any man in here against that guy up there." "Oh, you will. How about I fight the guy first and you time me?" "Sure, better say goodbye to your loved once you wont see them much in a coma." "You're all talk. Move over little lady I'll show you how it is done." The man pushes past Rene'e as she walks out of the cage and grins evilly at Logan who smiles back. "Men, so head strong. And so stupid." Rene'e laughs as Shony gathers up the money bet on the fight. "Okay, begin the fight, begin the count down." The announcer tells Shony. Shony nods and starts the clock.  
  
"GET THAT POOR MAN OUT OF THE CAGE!" the announcer yells then looks at Shony. "TIME?" "2 MINTUES AND 15 SECONDS!" "Oh, brother." The man says under his breath as Rene'e walks into the cage. "Shony, start the timer. Sir you might want to get out of the ring." "Why?" "Because this may get messy." Rene'e pushes the man out of the ring and closes the door as Logan faces her. "What are you doing here?" He asks as he stands up straight. "I could ask the same question of you sugar. Come on now, we gotta get this over with there is a lot of cash saying I can last longer then 2 minutes and 15 seconds in here with you." "How much?" "I'm not sure, let me ask. Shony, how much we up to now?" Shony looks up with a look of satanic glee counting money. "About 15,000 American dollars." "HOLY SHIT! Okay, split that with me." Logan says with a grin. "Okay, a three way split seems fair. So, shall we begin?" "Sure, lets roll." They begin to fight throwing good punches and acting like they might hurt. An hour passes an Rene'e leans in close to Logan and whispers, "Okay, just take this last hit and fall okay? I'm getting bored and the smell of stupid rednecks is making me ill." "Okay, fine. Lets end it, hit me and I'll fall and act like I'm out." The two nod and Rene'e throws a hard right punch as Logan knees her in the stomach, they both fall and act like they are out cold. "IT'S A DRAW FOLKS! WHAT A SHOW THAT WAS! THIS PRETTY LITTLE LADY HAS EARNED OUR MONEY DON'T YOU THINK?" the crowd aside from the men who bet Shony all scream yes, they moan no.  
  
Logan, Rene'e, and Shony gather at the bar for a round of drinks as the people clear out. "Man, that was so fun. I cannot believe we won over 5,000 dollars in American money." Shony laughed. "Yeah and that was a piece. So Logan, how does it feel to know I can kick your ass?" "You didn't kick my ass." "Oh, I can and you know it. If we were allowed to use our weapons now that would have been a good fight." "Yeah." They continue to talk when the man Logan beat along with a couple of his friends come up behind Logan. "Hey, you three owe us some money." "No, we don't." Shony said pushing a wad of cash into her pocket. "Don't talk you little Bitch, I wasn't talking to you." One of the bigger men say as he pushes her out of the way. Rene'e stands up and puts her hand out to stop Shony. "Excuse me, I believe you need to go and apologize to my friend. Also, you need to go home before your mouth writes checks your ass can't cash." "I know what you are." Two of the men whisper to Shony and to Rene'e. "You had better shut up before you lose more then just your money." Shony growls thru her teeth forming a small fireball at her finger tips. "Come on Shony, calm down, these guys don't know shit. They are drunk, and stupid." Logan stands up and puts his arms around both the girls. "Yeah she is right, lets get out of here. These guys are a waste of our time." The three push past the men. All three of the men pull out large knives and try to attack them. Rene'e and Logan extend the claws of one of their hands forcing two of the men against the wall while Shony knees the other in the gut holding a very large fire ball at the mans groin and a knife at his throat. They all three hear a click of a large gun. "You freaks get out of my bar now!" the bar keep growls with a hint of fear in his voice. Rene'e and Logan look at each other then at the man and use their free hand to cut the gun into four pieces without hurting the man. Logan and Rene'e retracted their claws and Shony shrinks down the fireball until there is nothing left. "Come on let's get out of here. This place is a drag anyway." Rene'e sighs as they walk out the door. She looks over to Shony with a grin. "Ya' know I was never much one for having people be rude to me or my friends. Shony, leave the lovely people a little gift." Shony nods and laughs as she sends a small fireball into one of their storage building; witch was full of supplies like food, no drinks.  
  
"What was the meaning of this?" Xavier asked as he threw the newspaper on the table in front of Logan, Rene'e, and Shony. "What are you talking about?" Rene'e asked as she picked up the newspaper. She read the head line, "Storage Building of bar; burnt by mutants? On lookers to shaken to talk." "Oh, this? Are you trying to say that was us?" Shony pouted, trying to sound shocked. "Yes! I know it was you. Why would you do this?" "Those idiots wanted to get stupid! They attacked us first it was self defense!" Rene'e yelled. "So you thought it was a good idea to set their storage building on fire?" Scott spouted off. "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO OKAY! I was trying to start this fire for this bum guy sitting by the building, what I didn't know was the guy had drenched the wood in booze. It caused this big explosion and caught some of the supplies on fire and it spread to fast for us to stop it. We figured we would get blamed for it anyway so why stick around to get our faces plastered on the news and shit." Shony told everyone, making it very believable. Xavier sighed with a soft look in his eyes. "Alright, I'm just glad no one was hurt. It was wise of you to get out of there, we don't need anymore hostility towards our kind then is already there." "Professor?" Scott questioned. "Scott, it is okay. Now, that you are all safe and accounted for would you please leave? I have a class to teach." 


	2. Chapter 2: The story continues!

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So, now they are blaming mutants for bound fires? This is a waste of time." Mystique growled as she threw the newspaper down. "It has been almost three years now, when will Eric get out of that damned plastic cell?" "I don't know. Soon I hope it has been hard as hell trying to recruit mutants that Xavier hasn't gotten a hold of yet." Wined Sabertooth. **yeah yeah YOU THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD DIDN'T YA!** Mystique clenched her fist as she took the form of Sen. Kelly. "Well, my public awaits." "Why do you still go out like him?" "Because, "Sen. Kelly has become the strongest voice to the fight against mutant registration". That is why." Sabertooth growled under his breath as he fallowed Mystique to the exit where her chopper awaited her to pilot it.  
  
"Rouge! Wait for me!" Jubilee yelled as she ran after and caught up with Rouge and Bobby. "What's up Lee?" Kitty asked with a smile and a wave. "You guys wont believe what I just heard." "Okay, tell us. We will tell you if we believe or not." Bobby snickered. "Well I heard that, well, that guy Magneto broke out of his cell just last night!" Rouge's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes filled with fear. Logan along with Rene'e ran up to Rouge. "Rouge, I take it you just heard? Don't worry the Professor says he wont come after you again. He says that Magneto guy is going to try something new." Logan tried to comfort her. "I don't mean to sound stupid, but what is a Magneto?" Rene'e looked back from Logan to Rouge. "Marie?" Rene'e saw the fear, and smelt it, on Rouge. "Magneto is a very powerful mutant that can control metal and three years ago he tried to use Rouge to power a machine to turn the world leaders into mutants." Logan explained. "That was him? I was there that night when it happened. I could see that light coming from the Lady L. I'm so sorry that you had to endure that Marie. No worries I will protect you from that super freak." Rene'e said with a friendly smile. "Me too. I'm sure Logan will help too." Shony said as she walked up to Rouge. "Of course, but, you two also have to help the Professor if Magneto tries anything with the rest of humanity. If he tries to come after anybody here that's when you can do what you want." Logan replied with a stern look. "We know. It is our job to protect this school along with everyone else in New York." Rene'e said with a nod and a cocky flick of her wrist.  
  
Rene'e crouched perfectly on the highest of the un-even bars thinking quietly to herself, when she heard someone walking up the hallway too the room she was in. She sniffed the air and jumped to one of the wooden beams in the ceiling. "Now, we will be entering the gym where the children come in and play during the bad weather and also to work out." A voice said from behind the door. Renée's eyes glowed inside the darkness of the bend of the ceiling. "Is the Professor--? Giving a tour of the school?" Rene'e silently asked herself.  
  
The Professor along with a group of tour goers walked into the gym. "Feel free to look around, but, keep your eyes out for one particular girl. She is about 25 years old and an acrobat of sorts." The Professor chuckles a little as the tour goers looked around. Rene'e laughed silently as she and Charles locked eyes for a second. She laughed loudly and all the tour goers scream because of the echo. "Now, everyone, it is all right it is just the woman I was telling you about. She is just a little weird at times when there is company over." He laughed. Rene'e jumped from the hole she hid in. Rene'e did a few flips and landed on the un-even bars did a basic routine and landed perfectly on the ground while all the people clapped. She took a polite bow and smiled. "You never end the surprises you give me Rene'e. You are getting really good." The Professor hovered forward as the people fallowed him. "You are so sweet Professor. Thank you." Rene'e looked at the crowd with a smile as one of the teenage boys raised his hand to ask her a question. "Yeah? Ya' wana ask me something?" "Yeah, how long have you been here? Also, do you got a boyfriend?" the boy nudged one of his friends as Rene'e looked back at the Professor then at the kids with her hand behind her head. "I have been here for, um, about four to five months now. As for your other question, yes, I do. You might of met him. Have they ran into him yet Professor?" Rene'e walked over to the Professor and placed one hand on his shoulder. "No, not yet. I think he was planning on coming here to see you anyway." The teenage boy got a hurt look on his face. "You do? Damn all the cute ones are taken." "Yeah, by me." Logan laughed as he walked over to the Professor and Rene'e putting his arm around Renée's waist. "Wow! What a babe!" one of the girls said to her friend in a low voice almost inaudible. Rene'e snickered and looked at Logan who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"That was so funny. Looks like you had a few admirers Logan." Rene'e laughed during dinner. "Well you did too. That boy seemed to be rather found of you." Professor laughed. Rene'e looked at the professor and just growled under her breath as she took a bite of bread. "He wasn't my type. Not to mention he smelt funny." "Smelt funny?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it wasn't like a musky smell or anything like that. I think he was a mutant; the other people were all human. He was for sure a mutant I could see it in his eyes." "What are you doing look at other men's eyes?" Logan questioned. "Hey, he wasn't a man he was a boy. Come on Logan, you know you're the only man for me. Besides we are a perfect match anyway." Rene'e laughed and looked at Logan then she turned her gaze to see Shony and Gambit sitting rather funny. She acted like she dropped her napkin, as she went to pick it up she saw Gambit's and Shony's hands clasped together. She got back in her chair and whispered to Logan about it.  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner Charles thank you. Excuse me if I don't eat desert?" "Of course Rene'e I will make sure you are saved a piece." With that Rene'e got out of her chair and pushed it in, nudging Logan lightly in the arm beckoning him to fallow her. Logan looked at Charles with the question of "can I go now", Charles nods and Logan pushes his chair in and fallows Rene'e out of the dining room. "Looks like someone is going to have a good-night, and a good morning." Ororo snickered to Jean.  
  
Once a safe distance away from the dining room Rene'e stops and waits for Logan. Once Logan arrived they embraced each other, swapping a few passionate kisses between a few words. "What-if-a student-were- to walk out-and see us?" Rene'e worried between warm kisses and roaming hands. "They'll wish-they hadn't-walked out-just then." Logan replied. "Ahum?" Charles coughed to get the twos attention. "Wha-the?" Rene'e and Logan spun around at the same time to see Charles sitting there calmly in his huvver chair. "For things like that, that is why I gave you all rooms. So please go to one of them if you wish to continue." The Professor chuckled and wheeled away from the blushing couple. The two watch him leave then Logan looks back at Rene'e with the all so loveable cocky sly smile. **Like the one at the end of the X-Men movie when he runs off with Scott's bike** "Sounds like a good plan. You up for it?" "Only if you are. I hope you ate a lot, you are going to need all the energy you can muster sexy!" Rene'e grabbed a hold of Logan's shirt and began to pull him to his room.  
  
The next morning Rene'e woke up to Logan calmly sleeping beside her, she sighed and thought to herself. "No more bad dreams Logan?" Rene'e rolled over and laid her head on Logan's upper arm laying her hand across his strong chest. Logan woke up to her gently breathing on his neck and her hand on his chest. He smiled to himself and held her for another forty-five minutes until she woke up again. "Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Logan smiled as he got dressed and Rene'e lightly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What sleep I got last night, was wonderful. I didn't even have my nightmare." Rene'e got up and began to get dressed. Once they were both dressed the came out of their room and into to dining room for breakfast. "Good morning you two. Get ANY sleep last night?" Rouge asked with a laugh. "Oh ya know some." Rene'e laughed and gave Rouge a good morning hug careful that she didn't touch her skin. "Logan smiled again, his confident smile as Scott and Jean walked in. Jean sat right down but Scott pulled Logan aside to talk to him. "So, Logan, how much sleep did you get? Ya' wana know why I ask? Because I didn't get any! I was up nearly all night because of you two." Rene'e walked over to Logan and Scott and laughed. "Oh shut up Scott. It wasn't our entire fault. Half the night was ours, the other was Jeans." Rene'e and Logan laughed as they sat down for breakfast.  
  
As all the adults ate, the adults got up a few hours before the kids so they could eat then get to class, everyone talked about different things. Jean, Ororo, Shony, and Rene'e talked about last night. While Gambit and Logan just sat there with a look of pride on their faces. Scott and Xavier talked about the morning news. Rene'e looked over to Charles with a look of worry. "What is the matter Rene'e is there something wrong?" "I was just wondering if you had heard anything about Magneto yet?" "No, but I am sure I will hear something soon. Eric was never one to stay quite for long." Rene'e sighed and picked at her food with a sad look in her eyes. "Rene'e, what is the matter?" Ororo asked looking away from talking to Jean. "It is nothing. I just had this really bad feeling just now." Rene'e stood up pushing her chair back with her legs turned swiftly and walked out of the dining room and everyone sitting there with question in their eyes. "What was that about?" Gambit looked at Charles then at Shony. "I don't know maybe she wanted to get an early start on her new class." Shony answered unsure of its truth. "What is she supposed to be teaching now? Gym?" Scott looked at Charles who was smiling. "She will be helping teach History and anything else she wants to help out in." "I thought she didn't remember her past." "Just because she doesn't remember her past doesn't mean she cant teach others past to the children. She has a book to go off of and she knows a lot about history. She told me that she used to read every large book she could get her hands on, just so maybe she could find out something about what she was. So she learned quite a lot about the history of the world and the people who lived the lives that the mutants have to live now." Charles smiled. "So she is a history buff? How long has she been reading those books?" Jean asked as she sat her fork down. "Almost as long as she can remember. Basically almost 14 years now. Once she could remember what she was she started living in a small town with a little library." "Yeah, but the minute they found out she was a mutant they ran her out of town. She told me once that she has been running from the "Normals", as she liked to call them, for almost 12 years. She told me just the other day that it will be the 18th year anniversary tomorrow." Shony sighed as she finished eating. "That explains her mood switch. So does she get like this every year around this time? One minute a happy person the next sulking?" Scott looked at Shony. "Yep, I guess she just hates the fact that she doesn't remember anything. I try not to talk about my family around her. I accidentally slipped one time and started saying how much I used to enjoy watching my baby brother run around our yard. The next thing I knew she had her claws at my throat and tears in her eyes. So I make sure not to say anything like that around this time she is double touchy now." Shony picked up her plate and stood up and pushed in her chair. "That has to suck, not to know anything like that." Scott picked at his plate. "It does. Now SHUT UP!" Logan got out of his seat and left his plate on the table as he stormed out of the room. "Scott, do you every think about the people in the room before you open you mouth? Remember Logan has no memory like that either." Jean looked at Scott with a look of disgust.  
  
Rene'e walks around the area around the outside of the school. She walks past a group of giggling girls. The girls watch her walk past and try and stop her. "Hey, excuse me? Um, lady, do you work at that school?" a girl with long blonde hair walks up and taps Rene'e on the shoulder. Rene'e jerks around almost extending her claws but realizes that would be a dumb idea. Rene'e takes a calmer stance and looks at the girls, "Yeah. Why do you wana know?" "Well, my boyfriend told me that all the kids there are a bunch of freaks. Is that true?" Rene'e groaned to herself, "Dumb blonde." "No, they are not freaks. Can't you read, or is that to hard for you to do? It is a school for gifted children, not freaks." Rene'e leaned against a near by wall. "Are you going to ask another stupid question to which you already know the answer?" "Damn, are you moody or what? You act like someone just told you your mother died!" Rene'e growled forming a small ball of lightning inside her hand. "Rene'e! What the hell are you kids doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home in bed dreaming about your fagot boyfriend!" Shony yelled, she had been hiding and had heard every word. "What the hell? Who do you think you are talking to?" The blonde girl snarled. Rene'e began to laugh and got rid of the power she was going to throw at the girl. Rene'e laughed out loud grabbing her ribs and folding in half. "What are you laughing at lady?" Renée's face got totally serious as she said, "You. Do you think we care who you are? Oh and I have seen your boyfriend around, he has been flirting with a lot of girls lately. He came to the school yesterday for a tour, he was such a flirt." Rene'e leaned against the wall again then said. "I don't work there I just go there every now and again, my nephew goes to this school. He is a normal kid, almost to normal." The blonde girl looked shocked, "My boyfriend was flirting with you?" Shony laughed at the girl, "Yeah, and every other female within a five mile stretch." Rene'e got off the wall headed back onto the school grounds when she smelt something in the air. She looked at one of the girls her eyes flashed like a cats for a second then returned to normal. She looked at all the girls, they smelt normal but there was something about the blonde one that wasn't human. Rene'e stood there then grabbed Shony's arm sending her a mental message. "The blonde is a mutant. I can smell it. We will have to talk to Charles I think she might be working for that Magneto guy." When they were a far enough distance away from the girls they began to talk aloud. "Are you saying we should tell the Professor to stop with the tours for awhile? Ya' think he will?" "Let us hope so, we can't let her in to the school."  
  
"So, you want me to stop the tours because of a mutant who might be working for Eric?" "Yes, Charles if we let her in who knows what she might try and do. I know for sure she is a shape shifter most likely that Mystique woman Ororo was talking about. She has taken the shape of a boy at the school once before, and of Logan and of Storm. So how are we supposed to know it is her?" Rene'e crossed her legs as she set in the chair across from Charles. "You and Logan both have an amazing sense of smell, Logan can tell if it is her or not. Now that you have met her you will know too. We will just keep a close eye on her when she comes in, if she does." "Charles you didn't know she had gotten in the first time until she put you into a coma. What makes you so sure you will know now?" Rene'e stood up crossing her arms across her chest. Charles sighed and hovered over to her. "Rene'e trust me alright. If she comes in I will know it and so will you and Logan. You and I both have telepathy and you and Logan know her sent. There is nothing to worry about. We will find her then we can see what Eric wanted her to do and in turn find out what he is planning." "Whatever Charles." Rene'e stood up out of her chair and exited Charles office.  
  
"The man is a teacher, but he can be so stupid at times." Groaned Rene'e as she sat in the game room in a chair by the sleeping Logan. "So, I take it he wants her to come into the school?" Shony asked as she turned to face Rene'e and away from the news. "Yep, he says sense I know her sent and he can read her mind there should be no problem finding her." Rene'e threw her legs over the arm of the chair and sighed. "Oh, well then that is going to be a fun day when she shows up." Shony turned to face the T.V. again. "Yeah loads of fun." Rene'e used her telekinetic powers to take to remote from Shony. "Hey!"  
  
Rene'e hung upside down from the lowest un-even bars as she talked to Logan about the professor's plans. "Can you believe he would actually think he could be able to tell?" Rene'e swung back and forth with her hands clasped behind her head. "Stop swinging! Yeah I think he could, besides, he has you, me, himself, and Jean. Jean's telepathic powers are getting stronger I'm sure she will be able to tell if it is her or not. Me and you both know her sent and you are telepathic so that is double for you. Not to mention the professor can read her thoughts." Logan said as he let go of Rene'e after grabbing her to stop her from swinging. "Whatever, I still don't think it is going to be that easy." She jumped from the bar and landed in a crouched stance. "Nobody said it was going to be easy Rene'e. Come on stop fuming about it and come eat lunch with me." Logan grabbed her hand and began to walk with her to the door. "You know, you really need to work on you way of asking a girl out on a date." Rene'e laughed as she wrapped her arm around his. "I never said I was asking you on a date. I was just offering to buy you lunch." Logan gave a cocky smile as they walked out of the elevator. "Oh, my mistake. Where I come from when a guy offers to buy a lady lunch it is usually a date. Especially if it is a man and woman which share the same room." Rene'e laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry so short

Chapter 3  
  
After successfully capturing Mystique they all meet in the holding cell where she is kept on constant watch. She has been in there for about six hours not wanting to say a word until she could see Charles and Rene'e and Shony. "Alright Mystique they are both here are you willing to talk now?" Charles said as he entered in being fallowed by Rene'e and Shony. "Good, now I am willing to talk. To those two only." Mystique pointed to Rene'e and Shony who refused to uncross their arms from around their chests. "Alright." Charles began to wheel away when Rene'e gave him a look of disbelief. "It is alright Rene'e we will be right outside the door if anything goes wrong." Charles nodded at her and wheeled out of the room.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about? Wait, let me guess, you are going to try and talk me and her into joining your side. That is a not likely, I've seen the men in your group. Ours are much better looking, at least mine is." Shony laughed leaning up against the farthest wall. "Hey! My guy is a total god compared to your third person talking Cajun!" Rene'e spouted off. "Excuse I'm the one who is supposed to do the talking here. Besides you are right, almost, I'm not going to try I'm going to succeed." Mystique stood up and stood in a defying manor. "Oh how do you plan on doing that? Use are families against us?" Shony asked when she got a mental message from Rene'e. "Let her try, she doesn't know that I or you don't have a family. So let her indulge herself for as long as she wants to waste her breath." Rene'e smiled at Mystique who was grinning evilly. "That is my plan, for a matter of fact I have both of your remaining families at Magneto's Lair." Mystique cockily laughed. "Oh, no! What are we going to do Rene'e! Our families!" Shony faked, making it very believable. "I don't know? No, wait, we can----join-----no let them die!" Rene'e laughed. "You are so right, my family is so cruel to me anyway!" Shony laughed. Mystique's jaw dropped to the floor. "What you are willing to let your family die?" Rene'e nodded with a grin then replied, " I don't have a family. Also Shony's family is gone, they have all new names and lives. I made sure that where they were at could never been found out. So you have no idea where they are or who they are." Shony already had a flame formed and ready to set Mystique on fire as Rene'e walked up to Mystique with her claws bared. "Now Mystique we have a message for your boss, Magneto, make sure he gets it. If he or any of his little sidekick bitch boys, and girls, try anything at this school he will be finding himself or any of you bitches in a very small cigar box." Rene'e and Shony got closer when Charles and all the X-men came running in. "Whoaahh! Rene'e calm down! Remy, get a hold of your girlfriend!" Logan ran over to Rene'e grabbing her arm. "What? We weren't going to hurt her. We were just giving her a message." Shony and Rene'e said in stereo."Yeah, and I can take a hint of what kind of message that would be." Logan said with a sigh "Umm, Remy think it's a little late for the pyro." Remy said jerking a thumb at Shony who had already punched Mystique in the jaw, Shone rubbed her fist as she walked to Remy. "Like we said a 'little' message." She giggled. Rene'e let out a laugh. "That was uncalled for Shony." Xavier said "Uncalled for my ass, I found it a perfect and lovely time to brush up on kicking ass." She said in her defense as Gambit scratched he's head, Logan let go of Rene'e and looked at Mystique. Mystique rubbed her jaw and growled at Logan. "Watch it bitch! I don't take lightly to people growling at my "family"." Rene'e bitch slapped Mystique as hard as possible. "RENE'E!" Xavier yelled stopping her. "WHAT! Charles sue me--- this was YOUR bright idea anyway you deal with ugly. I for one am going to go get something to eat. Care to come with Fire?" Shony nodded and fallowed Rene'e out of the room. "That was a new experience for me." Logan thought to himself as he left Scott and Xavier with Mystique. Remy laughed as Mystique tried to cover the LARGE bruise forming on her jaw and side of face. It seems Rene'e and Shony hit her on the same spot. "My Cher has quit the aim don't you think?" he laughed as he walked out of the room.  
  
(To be continued) 


	4. Chapter 4: It just keeps going and going...

Chapter 4  
  
Rene'e sat outside shooting hoops on the basketball court she kept making nothing but net shots from the other end of the court. "You are such a show off ya' know?" one of the boy students said grabbing the basketball to throw back at her. "I've been called worse kid." She shrugged as she caught the ball. "Hey I have a name ya know?" "No I didn't know." "You know you are a wise ass lady?" "Do you always retort with a question kid?" "My name is Mike!" "Your POINT is what kid?" Rene'e said just dropping the ball. "You know lady I don't like you, or your kind!" Mike yelled. Rene'e stopped dead in her tracks "My kind?" she thought to herself. "He is a human! DAMN TOUR GROUPS!" She yelled inside her head. "Oh my kind? What do YOU know of my kind LITTLE BOY?" Rene'e walked slowly up to the boy. "I know you and that Logan guy are freaks among the freaks!" Rene'e clenched her teeth and her fists at the same time. Then she sniffed the air and noticed something funny about the boys sent, it wasn't like a perfume or anything like that it wasn't even normal human sent. This boy was a mutant and didn't know it. "Well kid this freak among freaks knows something about you that you don't even know yet." "Oh yeah? What is that?" "You are a MUTANT!" Rene'e laughed when the boy got all red in the face. "I AM NOT! I WOULD KNOW!" "Well not really. You see mutations manifests at puberty and by the looks of it you, either, are not yet hit that point yet or have never had a day of true stress or any form of heighten emotion." Rene'e crossed her arms across her chest and smiled. "Yes I have!" The boy yelled when suddenly he shot a burst of energy from his hands into the air, he had thrown his arms up. "WHAT THE HELL! I AM A MUTANT!" the boy began to cry. "Oh come on boy. Being a mutant isn't all that bad. Oh, and don't start with that "I'll never be welcome anywhere any more now" bull shit. You are welcome to continue your schooling here if you want I'm sure that Charles would love to have you here. He could teach you how to use that cool power of yours, also, I think there is a girl here with that same gift." Rene'e calmly put her arm around the boys shoulder as he FINNALY stopped crying. "Really? Is she cute?" "Well there she is what do you think?" Rene'e said pointing to Jubilee. "WOW! She is a babe!" He said in a low yell. "Ha! Go talk to her, I bet she can help you out with your new discovery. Don't worry I'll tell Professor X. and he will tell your parents." Rene'e laughed as she walked back to the B- Ball court as Mike went over to Jubilee.  
  
Rene'e picked up the B-Ball and began to dribble it a little. "When did you start going soft Rene'e?" Shony tilted her head to the side and rose one eyebrow. "When did you start giving a damn about my soft side, whether or not I have one?" Rene'e said as she shot the ball into the net. "Hey man I was simply asking, you don't have to get so defensive?" Shony sighed catching the ball and tossing it back to her. "Sorry, but, that little shit that just found out he was a mutant rubbed me the wrong way." Rene'e grabbed the ball and headed into the school bumping into Logan. "Ah!" Rene'e jumped then used her telekinesis to catch the ball before it hit the floor. She grabbed it with her hands then looked at Logan. "Can't you just watch were you are going you lazy Canadian?" "LAZY!" What the hell crawled down your shirt? Did another one of the tourist get mouthy, or maybe your just on the rag?" With that Rene'e dropped the ball and pushed Logan up against a near by pillar and extended her claws at his crotch. "First thing, nothing crawled down my shirt. Second, if I were on the rag you would be able to tell REMEMBER?" "Baby, baby, baby chill I was just kidding. Man, talk about having a bad day." Rene'e sighed at the embarrassing smile on Logan's face. "Whatever." with that she extracted her claws and walked away. "What's with her? Did I say something wrong?" Logan asked Shony shrugging his shoulders. "Logan--- when do you NOT say something wrong to her?" Shony laughed and walked away leaving Logan a little hurt.  
  
Rene'e sat outside that night looking up into the sky thinking about who she was. What she used too be. She said silently to herself, "what am I doing here? I want to know who I am, but, the professor has done nothing to help me. I should just leave. I have stayed here long enough." She began to rub her knuckles as she hears a noise. She turns sharply with her claws drawn, "WHO'S THERE?" "Easy easy, it's me, Logan, chill out toots." Rene'e looked on at Logan still with claws ready to rip him apart. "Don't call me 'Toots'. What do you want Logan?" Logan looked at Rene'e and cocked his head, "Just to see what you were up too. Do you mind putting your claws away. It's not like I'm going to bite you. Unless you want me to." Logan flashed a cocky smile but was not given a smile back. He found Rene'e forming a large electrical charge around her claws. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Logan sat by her not caring if he would get stabbed. "So, what have I said to piss you off this time?" Rene'e sighed and relaxed, as she did so the energy around her claws disappeared and her claws returned to her hand. "It is not that you've said something I just don't feel like talking. I'd rather go home, where ever that is." Logan looked at Rene'e sadly he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Come on inside, would it help if I said I would help you find a place to live. Away from here?" Rene'e sighed and laid her head on Logan's shoulder, "I don't know. I wouldn't want to go to far away, I've made to many friends to go to far away from them." Rene'e placed her hands on Logan's knee and sighed another heavy sigh.  
  
  
  
Logan kissed Rene'e on the forehead softly, "I'm not saying you have to move to far away. I'll find you something close." Rene'e looked up at Logan with soft eyes, which is hard for her to do considering how dark her eyes are, "Cheap would be best, I don't make that much money." Rene'e laughed and so did Logan as they both stood up and walked back into the school. "So how many bedrooms would you like? You know, so I know what I'm looking for." Logan said as he opened the door to her room. "Two bedroom. I need a guest bedroom. Also two bathrooms would be nice too." Rene'e smiled again as she entered her room, grabbing the door she pushed it to a near close. Before she closed the door completely she told Logan good night.  
  
Rene'e stood with her back to her door looking at her bed. "I can't believe it, Logan has become so nice. How strange is that?" She hid a laugh. Then she started to get dressed for bed when a knock came to the door, she slipped on a rob over her half naked self then answered the door. "Yes?" She looked on to see Logan standing there in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, it seemed he had just gotten out of the shower his body was shimmering with water droplets all down his chest and on his face. "What is it Logan?" Rene'e slowly opened her door to let Logan enter. "I couldn't sleep." He said stepping into her room. "By the looks of it Logan, you haven't even tired yet. What is it you really want?" Rene'e said stepping into her walk in closet hanging her rob up onto a near by hook. "Uh, I, uh." Logan stammered watching Rene'e undress right before him. "What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Rene'e said as she dropped the final piece of clothing on the floor. Now she stood before Logan totally naked. "If you are going to tell me something bring it to the bathroom I need to shower." With that Rene'e turned towards the bathroom with Logan closely fallowing.  
  
  
  
Rene'e stood in the shower, which was one of the kinds with the sliding door, and began to turn on the hot water. "Well Logan? What is it?" Logan leaned against the door of the bathroom. "I want---to----be with." He stopped as Rene'e stuck her head out of the shower. "Logan. Could you come here for a second?" Rene'e stuck her arm out of the shower gesturing him to come forward. Logan walked forward, sweating a little. Rene'e grabbed Logan with one hand and pushed the shower door open with the other. She pulled Logan up to her as far as she could and kissed him firmly. Logan gasped slightly at the feel of her body so close to his, he returned the kiss but more passionately. "I want to be with you." Rene'e said into his ear as she pulled him into the shower, with steam filling up around them and the room.  
  
  
  
~~ MORE CHAPTERS YET TO COME~~ * Yes another short chapter!* 


End file.
